


Built up emotions

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Break down, Comfort, Love, M/M, vunrability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tells Aaron the reason he hates Chrissie and Andy's relationship so much....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built up emotions

 

"Is Aaron here?" Robert asks Chas.

"I haven't seen him but I presume he's in his room," Chas says pulling a pint.

"Do you know what was up with him the other day?" Robert asks, sighing before taking a sip of his pint.

"Other then you getting on his nerves, nothing," Chas says, shaking her head.

"What did I do?" Robert says, confused.

"Isn't it obvious," Chas spits, her hatred for the blonde coming back.

"No or I'd be trying to fix it," Robert says, angrily shaking his head.

"Think, Robert, what were you going on about that might make Aaron feel pushed out," Chas says, rolling her eyes.

"Erm, I was taking about Andy and....oh brilliant," Robert says, suddenly realising how awkward it must have been for Aaron, not to mention frustrating.

"Bingo," Chas says, angrily.

"I need to talk to him," Robert says, standing up.

"No, you don't. You need to stay away from him, he's got enough on his mind with out you making it worse," Chas says, bluntly.

"I need to explain to him. Anyway you've changed your tune, the other day you said I've helped him and now your telling me to keep my distance, make your mind up," Robert says, walking out of the door.

 

"What up with your face?" Adam says, as Robert walk past him.

"Doesn't matter, have you seen Aaron?" Robert asks, quickly.

"He's probably up at the scrapyard, why?" Adam asks but Robert's already walked off.

 

"What wrong with you?" Aaron asks as Robert storms into the portacabin, sighing before he adds, "Wait let me guess it's to do with Andy and Chrissie."

"Why did you cancel the other day?" Robert says, looking Aaron in the eyes.

"I didn't feel like a drink," Aaron lies, looking back down at the paper work infront of him.

"Don't lie," Robert says, sitting down at Adam's desk.

"I'm not lying, I didn't fancy a drink," Aaron says, still not looking up.

"Or another reason is you didn't want to hear me bang on about Andy and Chrissie," Robert says, when Aaron didn't answer he knew he was right, "I'm right aren't I."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe-maybe I didn't want to hear you talk about a couple that wouldn't be together if it wasn't for me," Aaron says suddenly.

"I wouldn't have talked about them if you'd told me," Robert says, looking down.

"What was I meant to say? Robert stop talking about your ex and your brother because I feel awkward. How selfish would that make me sound?" Aaron says, shaking his head, his eyes on Robert now, "you've listened to my problems so I couldn't just turn my back on yours."

"You didn't need to cancel the drink," Robert says, sighing, "you should have just told me if you felt awkward."

"You weren't listening to anything I said anyway," Aaron says, sitting back in his chair, "ever time I made an attempt to offer my advice or say something, you just either totally ignored me or carried on talking as if I wasn't even there." 

"When did you try and speak?" Robert asks, confused about when Aaron actually spoke to him.

"I said about the taxi, you carried on. I said Chrissie's probably moving on with her life like you are and you carried on. I asked why you cared and you completely blanked me," Aaron says, shaking his head, why was he even telling him this?

"I heard about the taxi," Robert offers, sighing, he couldn't remember Aaron saying most of that.

"So you were blanking me. Now do you see why I didn't want to go into town with ya. Though you were over Chrissie anyway?" Aaron says, sighing, once again he felt completely worthless.

"Wait, you think I still love Chrissie? You think all that was about Chrissie, you've got the complete wrong end of the stick. I'm annoyed that Andy gets to have what I had, he gets to take something that use to be mine. He gets everything he ever wanted and once again he wins, they think he's amazing, a good bloke. Always was the golden boy, my dad though he was amazing and so does everyone else," Robert says, frustrated.

"Not everyone thinks he's amazing and he's far from squeaky clean," Aaron says, watching Robert closely.

"Even you defended him the other day, you said he wasn't like that but he is and nobody can see it," Robert says, shaking his head.

"No, I said he doesn't do things for the money. I doubt it's for revenge either, he just wants to be happy and you do too. Nobody is judging you by his abilitys or actions anymore. They are judging you for you, so what if he's got all the money or whatever, so what if he's sleeping with your ex. You've got people who care about YOU and love YOU for YOU not for what you think you should be or how you should act. Andy is Andy and you are you and nobody who matters is comparing you to each other," Aaron explains, honestly.

"But my dad did and his opinion mattered," Robert says, looking down.

"I know but he'd be proud of you. Yes, you've done some bad things and yes, you have hurt people but you've helped people as well. I couldn't have got where I am now if it wasn't for you, don't you think he'd be proud about that? No matter how much you think he didn't, he loved you, Robert," Aaron reassured, crouching infront of Robert's chair to look in the eyes.

"He always forgave Andy but I could do one small thing wrong and he would hold a grudge. I told you about Max and as much as Andy would blame me for it, it was both our faults but he sent me away, not Andy, me. Away from my family and more importantly far away from him," Robert says tears escaping his eyes.

"I can't talk for Jack, Robert, and I can't tell you why he did that but you have to believe me when I say there are people that love you with or without all the money, all the flash cars. People that would die for you, people that would walk to the end of the earth to find you, people who will love you regardless of what you do, people who will go out their way to help you. People....including me," Aaron admits, honestly as Roberts eyes lift to look into Aaron's.

"Do you mean that?" Robert asks, knowing the answer but he wants to hear Aaron say it anyway.

"I-I love you, Robert Jacob Sugden," Aaron says his eyes locked with Robert's.

"Why?" Robert says, confusing Aaron completely.

"Why do you love me? After everything I've done, everything I've said, you should hate me," Robert says tears still running down his cheeks, his walls crumbling letting Aaron see him mask less. Somthing he'd only let happen once, which was at the lodge.

"I tried and at first I even fooled myself but no matter how hard I tried I always loved you more. I know you, the real you. Not the masked, manipulative, smug you, the caring, relaxed, loving you. The you that not many people see and that's who I fell in love with," Aaron says, wiping a tear from the older man's cheek with his thumb.

"I've done some horrible things," Robert says, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah you have but you regretted them," Aaron says, his hand now resting on Robert's cheek.

"Lawrence had a heart attack yesterday," Robert blurts out by accident.

"What's that got to do with- oh. Robert, please tell me you didn't leave him to die," Aaron says removing his hand from the blondes cheek.

"I wasn't meant to be there. I was bitter and angry so I didn't think I just left. I did feel guilty though, I wished I'd called the ambulance," Robert says, watching as Aaron gets up and steps backwards.

"He-he could have died. You left him to die," Aaron says, in disbelief.

"I was bitter, angry and in the heat of the moment I couldn't think of helping him, I wanted him dead," Robert says, putting his head in his hands, "but as soon as I came to my senses I wanted to go back, I wanted to help him but I couldn't bring myself to go back only to find him dead."

"You were angry at Andy, not him. If he had been anyone else, would you have left them?" Aaron tests, watching Robert closely.

"No, no I wouldn't because I was angry at him. He told me that I was nothing and pretty much made out that I was worthless," Robert says, a sob escaping from his throat.

"Come here," Aaron says, pulling Robert towards him and hugging him, just like he had done on the bridge

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I'm sorry for everything," Robert sobs, tears that had been building up over the years were finally released, running down his face as Aaron holds him tight.

"I know you are," Aaron says, soothingly rubbing his hand in circles on the older man's back.

 

 


End file.
